Request
by SilverEagleLord
Summary: A client has a very particular request for the Occult Research Club...one they're too happy to fulfill. (Yeah, this is shameless LWP (Lemon Without Plot) Issei/Akeno/Koneko/Kiba/Xenovia and some maybe BDSM)


Disclaimer: Yeah, all those characters below? Exactly zero of them are mine. They all belong to somebody else.

AN: Alright, honesty: This is an utterly shameless lemon. Like zero plot besides a brief snip at the end. Enjoy.

* * *

"Ah...keep going slowly..."

The Red King merely watched as one of her Rooks used her Pawn, the smaller white haired girl purring as she made use of the toy she had been given to use on him. Slowly, almost reverently, she drew herself out of the groaning Pawn, held in place by her ruthless strength. She pushed herself back in almost just as slowly, the Pawn crying out when her hips pressed firmly against his back.

"Mmm...you're so dirty to want this..."

He cried out once her speed increased, the Rook slowly making more and more use of her crushing strength as she set about sodomizing the Pawn that she still firmly held by the arms.

"It hurts..." His moan was pitiful, the Pawn's face twisted and warped by both pain and pleasure as the Rook pushed in faster and faster, each thrust sending the toy inserted into both deeper and deeper with no end in sight. "Queen, please..."

His manhood remained rock hard, in combination thanks to the gentle hands of her Queen and the ring turning it red, he was trapped between the valley of her breasts with each thrust from the Rook sending him further and further over the edge. He groaned when he tongue brushed over the swollen head, his breath coming in only pants as he was used so thoroughly.

"Don't lie...you want this..."

The Pawn groaned yet again, the Rook beginning to thrust faster and harder, his cock moving in and out of her Queen's breasts faster and faster each time, her hands going from gently rubbing to beginning to stroke him harder and faster. He was a wreck. His moans were soon silenced when the Queen moved away from his hard on and instead her lips captured his, her tongue assaulting his mouth almost as viciously as the toy pushed into him again and again. It was merciless when the Queen's hands tightened around him, drawing out a near scream as she began to furiously jack him off despite the ring at the base.

"You feel so dirty...don't you..."

He assuredly screamed when her Rook forced her way in without any mercy, her hips a near blur as her purrs turned into moans as she worked herself to her peak through him. The Queen's grip tightened again, her Pawn no doubt screaming into her lips as the pain overwhelmed the pleasure he felt. Her Rook continued behind him, throwing her head back and forced to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming as she reached her limit. She pulled away in a hurry, leaving the toy inside him as her fingers flew down to her leaking pussy. Her juices sprayed over him, covering the back of his legs, his back, his abused anus. Tantalizing drops from her Rook ran down his legs, dripping from his sides, it was everywhere beneath him as her Rook collapsed to her knees. She was almost lifeless after the climax that had ripped through her.

"Mmm, yes...more..."

Her Queen was next, one of her hands left his member to instead grab at the toy behind him, ruthlessly push it all the way inside him as he screamed into her mouth. She kept hi mouth covered until he stopped, merely shaking in agony as she pushed and pulled beneath him. Her grip had loosened on him at least, the Pawn no longer under assault from two fronts as he collapsed face first into her chest. The Queen only offered a cruel smile down to him before she pushed him away, letting him fall onto his back next to her Rook.

"Yes...ride him good..."

Her Queen planted her hands on her Pawn's chest, keeping him pinned as she brought her dripping womanhood above his aching cock. Her smile was so cruel as she dropped down on him, letting herself sink down to his bulging sack before she rose up just as quickly before dropping again. It was a pleasurable cycle to her Queen, her moans heard around the room as she rode the Pawn beneath her, his needs ignored by her. She was merciless, her hands keeping him pinned to the floor and every bounce on his rod sent the toy deeper and deeper into him.

"Oh...yes..."

She was sudden when she hit her climax, her body continuing to ride him with fervor even as her womanly nectar soaked his lower half, covering the ring that prevented him from reaching his own height in it. She moaned lewdly the entire time, groaning as she allowed herself to finally come to a stop. She leaned down to his lips, her kiss almost tender if not for the way her teeth came across his lips, her hunger hardly sated for now as she rose. Elegance befitting her Queen in the end even with such passion and pleasure beforehand.

"Yes...you're so dirty..."

Her Queen and her Rook were satisfied for now, even if her Queen would likely come back soon for another helping of such pleasure. Her Pawn groaned on the ground, every shift sending the toy deeper and deeper until he could only feel its fullness deep inside him. A glance was all that was needed to send the next two forward, her Pawn could only groan as he was lifted up, her blonde and blue Knights much different from her Queen and Rook. They were so much gentler with him, the blue Knight grabbing hold of the toy and slowly pulling it out of him, letting him shake and moan against the chest of her blonde Knight. Finally it was free, every painful inch was removed from him and he shuddered as her blonde Knight let his fingers wander to his gaping hole.

"Mmm...so dirty..."

Her blue Knight's lips attacked his neck with her lips and made him groan in pleasure as the blonde Knight continued to gently poke and prod at his abused hole more and more, two of his fingers making their mission pleasurably clear when they replaced the toy's harsh girth with a much slender tenderness. Her Knights were so gentle with him still, her Pawn shaking and moaning in nothing but pleasure against her blonde Knight's chest. He would have fallen if her blue Knight did not keep hold of him around his waist, leaving space between their two bodies for the blonde knight to continue to tease and play with him. Her lips moved away from his neck, tender kisses laid at his collarbone, moving down his shoulder, crossing his back. Her mark still laid on his neck, something not even the Queen had done once she had finished with him. Her blue Knight briefly pulled away then and the blonde Knight met her eyes. Both seemed ready to continue, her Pawn was so ready for them both now.

"Yes...keep going..."

Gently her blonde Knight pulled his fingers away, covered in the slick juices of her Rook from before, and her Pawn nearly fell away if not for the gentle guidance of her blue Knight. She held him against her bust, the blonde Knight dipping down to grab hold of him by his legs and slowly pull him up from the ground. Her blonde Knight was so hard from toying with the Pawn, their two cocks had crossed near constantly while he was doing so. He wanted the Pawn so badly his tip was slick, ready to enter him. Her blue Knight shifted her hold on the Pawn, sliding her hands up from his waist, over his side, almost lovingly crossing over his chest, before settling around his shoulders. He was held between them as the blonde Knight stepped forward, his eyes holding his ravenous hunger as he slowly let his tip press against his used hole.

"Push in...use him..."

Her blue Knight dipped her head down, her lips connecting with her Pawn, her tongue so gently exploring his open mouth as her blonde Knight groaned as he slipped inside of him, the Pawn doing the same. It no longer hurt, such tenderness had readied him for it all and he could only groan as the blonde Knight began to move his hips back and forth. He was quieted when the blue Knight gave him more passion between their lips, her assault so much more gentle than the Queen but no less ruthless.

"Harder...faster..."

Her blonde Knight moved faster, the groans growing louder and louder as her blue Knight finally pulled away, let him announce his pleasure to them all as her blonde Knight was so relentless. Each of his thrusts jostled her Pawn in the arms of her blue Knight, leaving him shaking and moaning as his thrust grew faster and faster still. Her blue Knight moved away, letting the blonde Knight's savage strength send her Pawn moving back with her with every step she took.

"More...more..."

Her blonde Knight groaned as he leaned forward, his thrust no less powerful as his lips rested over her Pawn's. They didn't touch, his tongue darted out, licking his cheek as eyes clouded with lust locked with those misted by pleasure. The blue Knight did the same to him then, the blonde Knight moving his head up as her tongue ran over his cheek, their lips briefly locking for a mere instant but with so much passion. His thrusts came harder in that moment, the Pawn crying out as their hips slapped together, the sound of skin meeting skin filling the room as he was relentlessly pounded. The blue Knight pulled away first, the blonde Knight once again connecting their lips with only a moment to spare. His thrusts continued to speed up, continued to slam his solid cock into her Pawn's so thoroughly used hole.

"Such a dirty...dirty boy..."

Her blue Knight's arms gently released him, letting his back strike the soft cushions beneath him as her blonde Knight straightened, raising his legs high into the air as he continued to thrust into him again and again without pause. The blue Knight moved then, climbing over her prone and groaning Pawn to sit at his waist as she briefly locked lips with her blonde Knight again before taking her own pleasure. She cried out as her Pawn's length filled her pussy just as well as her blonde Knight continued to fill him.

"Yes...more..."

Her blue Knight fell back, her blue locks resting to the side of her Pawn's head as his throbbing red member followed inside her, the Pawn groaning in pain as her blonde Knight's thrust came harsher and harsher as he drew back before pushing in with twice the force. Each vicious thrust sent a jostle through her Pawn's entire body, sending his cock deep into the blue Knight laying on top of him. Her blue Knight grabbed hold of his hands with her own, bringing them to her breasts and two pairs played with them. She guided him, showing him how to push, how to twist, her to move as the blonde Knight saw it all above the two, his thrusts briefly pausing as he let the Pawn's legs go.

"Keep going...more...more..."

Her blonde Knight bent down, his lips connecting first with those of her blue Knight in such a passion that he pulled away with their saliva still futilely trying to connect them before he moved on to her Pawn. His free hands grabbed hold of him by the back of the head, bringing him up to his lips as he shared his passion with him next. Her blue Knight was not left out, her head turning to lick at her Pawn's cheek before moving down to his neck, sucking and licking just underneath his jaw. Her blonde Knight drew back as he pushed forward, sending his length back into her Pawn even as his lips moved to the breast of her blue Knight.

"Ah...so close...more..."

Her blue Knight let out a lewd groan when her blonde Knight's teeth closed around her nipple, lightly biting at it as he drew back and pulled away. She was left wanting more before his once again free hands seemed to dance down her body, down to her filled womanhood and spread her lips. They toyed with her around her Pawn's throbbing cock, sliding in only a finger or two above him all while the blonde Knight continued to thrust inside of her Pawn.

"Yes...yes...yes...yes..."

Her blue Knight showered both her Pawn and her blonde Knight in her nectar, a long cry leaving her wonderful lips as she rose off of the cock that had been driven into her with each thrust of the blonde. The Pawn groaned at the loss of tightness and what it brought as the blonde Knight above them both grew faster and harsher with his thrust as he was covered from waist to near chest by her blue Knight. His own peak was quickly approaching and being covered in her blue Knight's juices seemed to only encourage him as he pushed himself over the edge with one last thrust as she fell to one side of the Pawn, her lust swept away by her explosive peak and her energy with it.

"Oh yes...YES!"

Her Pawn groaned when the blonde Knight filled him with his hot seed, the blonde Knight remaining inside as he came to a long building release inside the tight hole. He gently pulled himself out, groaning as he moved to lay down on the other side of the Pawn, the blue Knight on one already. The Pawn between them groaned where he laid, his cock a bright painful red as his hands ached to touch it, to relieve himself at last. Her two Knights were wise to this, they each grabbed hold of one of his arms with their own, rolling over to lay on their stomachs and look at the pained face of the Pawn.

"Finish him now."

Her Queen returned, her hands wrapping around the base of his manhood, her fingers locking in place around the ring that kept him from finding the height of his pleasure. She smiled at him as her two Knights reached up, running hands over his chest and threading their fingers together. Her Queen almost laughed at the sheer desperation his desire had brought as she finally took away the impediment, her hands gently running up and down it at an almost torturously slow pace. Her Rook returned then as well, grabbing hold of her Pawn's waist as she rose up beneath her Queen, her head between her Queens' breasts.

"Cum."

He cried out when at last he reached his peak, her Queen pumping him vigorously as he did so, his white seed covering his stomach, crossing across the bares legs of her Knights on either side of him, covering the face of her Rook, and even ran down her Queen's hands. It covered the spread below them, red covered by white as her Pawn continued to twitch in the hand of her Queen, white bubbling from the tip before finally abating.

The entire time, the red light of the camera was ever present in the corner.

"Excellent work!" The watcher in the corner finally rose, the camera cutting off as the majority of Rias Gremory's Peerage sighed from where they laid on the bed, Issei Hyoudou letting his head fall back onto the sheet.

"That was so weird..." He could only whisper to various agreements from those around him.

"That was remarkable!" The request was strange, no, cut that, it was incredibly strange but it was something they couldn't refuse. They were indebted to the one that had requested they put on such a show. And let them tape it. It was somewhat humiliating to have such a private moment watched.

"Are you all alright?" Rias Gremory, the red haired Princess of Ruin turned on the majority of the lights in the darkened Occult Research Club clubroom, looking over her entire peerage for any marks that weren't supposed to be there. "What about you Issei?" Her Pawn had been the star of the show they had been requested to perform, he would be sore and have a couple marks in the morning but he seemed to be okay from the thumbs up he managed to give once Kiba and Xenovia released his arms. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Issei shuddered when Koneko was placed on top of him by Akeno, the Queen giggling to herself as she rose from the pad on the floor.

"I hope you're satisfied." Rias looked towards the client that had such a request in the first place, her eyes more cold than warmth as her peerage began to shift on the bed and from the looks of it seemed to cuddle against the headboard, either unmindful or uncaring of their nakedness together. Kiba and Xenovia hardly seemed to move at all after they had sat up on either side of Issei as Koneko turned so she could sit on Issei's lap, her favorite seat, and lay her head back against his chest. Even Akeno seemed willing to join the others, her smile never wavering as she stretched out next to Kiba, wrapping her arms around the Knight's waist.

 _"So...anything?"_

 _"Yes. Anything you want. We owe you a debt for coming to our aid in such an emergency."_

 _'I hardly think giving you the last poster of that new show that big of a deal...but this could be fun.'_

"Partly. Never know when I could be back." Without another word, the disguised Azazel left the ORC clubroom with none of the Devil the wiser they had given him such wonderful blackmail material.

* * *

AN: Really late here but: WARNING! Bi!Issei. I wonder if that's a thing...if it isn't than I officially declare it a thing! Look upon it and...do whatever. Bye now.


End file.
